kagerou_projectfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yobanashi Deceive
Yobanashi Deceive ist das neueste werk von Jin(Shizen no Teki-P) und wurde am 17.2.13 veröffendlicht.In nur einer nacht kam das Viedeo auf 100,000 klicks. thumb|center|670 px English Lyrics "Lying is my specialtty,but truth be told,I'm kida bad at being honest,isn't strange,that it's always the truth that seems the most suspicious?" With a beep,bap,boop,and a floating sensation night becomes an irregular reflection with two beats,it glows I wonder if it's okay to complain once a while hey,let's have a little talk i've got a stupid habit of hurting myself,but I can't sit still any longer so how about a short,funny story? An extraordinary, strange part of me, but I pretend to be normal it's something 've been worrying about 10 years seems to have passed since the day "monster" I head that "monster's" voice it swallowed up my heart, "keep lying!", it said And so i've been lying ever since there isn't a single person or thing I can't fool I was rescued to a "monster" ah,i'm so sorry don't cry everything's just a lie,okay? Oh my,that's underhanded! what discareful behavior! I'll deceive you even if i say that don't actually feel it's creepy? as I lie and turn my back my lies pile up today,again I sneer in tedium beep,bap,boop,even as a girl who seems to hate the disappearing night two beats even as a boy who hate lies that make people cry thats right,just like that an insignificant "idial" has been input and it swolled up my heart furthermore,we realised that we even if my ideals simply came true I can't live alone in this world is that another lie? nope,it's the truth! it feels like my brain will fall apart as it becomes filled up with "no" oh my,that's underhanded! listen some more! to my heart, to my greed to this lie to the real one thougt I say I'm lonly,I won't change I'm always so amazed that I almost grin oh my,that's underhanded! I hate this! look,let me listen it's shocking,can I so longer be saved? "no problem", you say, and you never change "ah,I missed" again this unpleasant self drows,like always "ah,I spoke too much, didn't I? but,that's because this is a 'made-up story'.well then,I'll end it here the next time the signal rings, let's have an even more wonderful conversation." Deutsche Übersetzung "Lügen, ist meine spezialität, aber die warheit wird gesagt, Ich bin Kano,schlecht,ehrlich zu sein.Ist es nicht merkwürdig,das es immer die wahrheit ist,die den meisten verdächtig scheint?" Mit einem beep,bap,boop, und einer schwimmenden sensation bekommt die nacht eine unregelmäßige reflektion mit 2 beats leuchtes es Ich frage mich,ob es okay ist,sich zu beklagen Hey,lass uns doch ein wenig unterhalten Ich habe die dumme gewohnheit,mir wehzutun,aber ich kann nicht länger still sitzen Wie wäre es mit einer kurzen,lustigen geschichte? Ein ausergewöhnlicher teil von mir, doch ich bin normal irgendwas macht sich wohl sorgen 10 jahre scheinen vergangen zu sein seit dem tag "MONSTER" an dem ich die stimme eines Monsters hörte es fras mein herz "Lüge!",sagte es Und so habe ich seitdem gelogen Da ist keine person oder sache,die ich fühlen kann Ich wurde zu einem "Monster". Ach,es tut mir so leid weine nich ist alles nur eine Lüge,okay? oh,das ist mein-, hinterhältig! welch unvorsichtiges verhalten! Ich werde sie täuschen auch wenn ich sage das ich nichts fühle ist das gruselig? als ich log und mich umdrehte häuften sich meine lügen heute,grinse ich aus langeweile Beep,bap,boop,sogar als mädchen das die verschwindene nacht zu hassen scheint 2 beats sogar als junge, der lügen hasst bringe ich leute zum weinen Das ist richtig,nur wie das eine,unbedeutende "ideal" zum eingang wurde und es mein herz fraß Drüber hinaus haben wir festegestellt,dass auch wenn meine ideale in erfüllung gingen könnte ich nicht allein in dieser welt leben. Ist das eine weitere lüge? nope,das is die wahrheit! Es fühlt sich an,als ob mein hirn auseinander fällt, wie es zum "nein" geschüttet wird oh,das ist mein-,HINTERHÄLTIG! Hör mir zu! mein herz, meine gier zu dieser lüge zu dem wahren ich dachte,ich wäre ewig allein ich bin erstaunt dass ich fast immer grinse oh,das ist mein-, HINTERHÄLTIG! Ich hasse das! Schau,lass mich hören Schockierend,kann ich also nich länger beschützt werden? "kein problem"sagst du, du änderst dich nie "ah,verpasst" wieder dieses unangenehme selbst immer wieder "ah,habe ich jetzt zu viel gesprochen?Aber nur,weil dies eine "Erfundene geschichte" war,wenn das nächste mal ein signalton ringt,werden wir bestimmt noch ein schöneres gespräch haben." Kanji/Romaji Kategorie:Songs